


This...

by Smallestgeek (Geektaire)



Series: Life's a song we don't get to rehearse [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: M/M, fluff... fluff and more fluff, piningjolras kinda, songfic... kinda... again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geektaire/pseuds/Smallestgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Here,” he pulled a flat gift wrapped rectangle and gave it to him. “Happy anniversary.”</p>
<p>Grantaire felt the world crash around him. The truth was that he had remembered one month ago to the day had been the first time Enjolras had kissed him, and hence the day he had gotten himself a boyfriend.  “I,” he cleared his throat trying to loose the dry feeling, “You don't have to get me anything,” Enjolras hurried to add as soon as he realized his boyfriend was struggling with words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Again I own nothing
> 
> This one goes to shouldvehadatveit ... happy late bday!

“Hey,” Grantaire stopped as soon as he heard his boyfriend's voice behind him. It had been a couple of weeks now since that strange night where he was pretty much declared his love for the blond man while on stage. Éponine and Jehan claimed that it was thanks to them he finally had the guy he had been pining for the last three years, and Enjolras usually just rolled his eyes and muttered about how he had been the one to follow them that is wasn't like he was invited. Grantaire would just grin and kiss Enjolras cheek, the slightly older man would blush and squeeze the hand he was usually holding. 

The before mentioned man was standing just behind the now sober artist and taking his hand in the seconds it took R to turn and look at him. “Hi!,” Grantaire just stood on his tip toes and placed a small kiss in the corner of Enjolras mouth. “I've got something for you,” Grantaire just moves back to give Enjolras a look and a raised eyebrow.

He couldn't help but love the slight blush that was appearing on his cheeks as he put his hands into his messenger bag, never once letting go of Grantaire's. “Here,” he pulled a flat gift wrapped rectangle and gave it to him. “Happy anniversary.”

Grantaire felt the world crash around him. The truth was that he had remembered one month ago to the day had been the first time Enjolras had kissed him, and hence the day he had gotten himself a boyfriend (E had pulled him close as soon as he was off the stage and kissed him again, and then he had turned to start shouting/ranting at some girl who had been undressing his 'boyfriend' with her eyes). “I,” he cleared his throat trying to loose the dry feeling, “You don't have to get me anything,” Enjolras hurried to add as soon as he realized his boyfriend was struggling with words. 

Grantaire knew Enjolras, he had after all spent countless moments looking at him and cataloging every single look and gesture he had. And he knew he was disappointed but he also knew he would never out right tell him so. Enjolras surprised Grantaire every single day, he would have never imagined it but the incredible passionate man he knew from the protests and endless campaigns translated also to his romantic life. Enjolras was just as passionate about him as he was for his schooling and his work, his ocdness for time management worked in Rs favor most of the time since he always always made time for his boyfriend and if they weren't able to be together every day E made time to at least call and tell him he missed him. 

“Thank you,” his blue eyes were on the gift pulling it close to his chest. Enjolras gave him a small smile, that Grantaire could tell it didn't reached his eyes. “I have to go,” he said after a moment, he pulled Rs hand to his lips and gave him a kiss. “I have to see Javert about something.” 

And before he could said anything, Enjolras dropped his hand and with a last wave he jogged down the way the had come from. Grantaire felt like the worst person in the world, he had honestly thought that this wouldn't be a big deal for the 'marble man' but just like always, he had been surprised once more. 

With a heavy chest he opened the present he was still clutching to his chest and gasped. There in his hands was a brand new set of pastels he had been gazing at longingly every single time they walked by the art supply store near the campus. 

He pulled out his phone and dialed Éponine's number. “I'm an asshole.”

.-.-.

Enjolras knew he Grantaire had noticed, and he knew Grantaire was going to hate himself for not thinking about it before. He hated the fact that he was so inexperience compared to him, and the fact that even if he tried to hide it every second he was allowed to touch Grantaire felt like a miracle. Now, after being with the blue eyed man for over a month, after endless nights in his bed thinking of his boyfriend, he was finally able to accept the fact that he had been crazy for the former drunk for a long time. 

He now remembered the pain he felt every time he saw him so drunk he could barely stand, how much his heart hurt when he left with random men and woman, how much he hated when he was too drunk to try and argue his way to Enjolras' heart. He realize now that he was harsh, cruel and mean to him back then; much more than he was to any other of their friends... and he knew it was because he loved him so much it was tearing him up to see him destroy himself that way.

They had talked about part of this since they got together, Enjolras wasn't willing to loose him, now that he finally had him, over lack of communication. That didn't mean that everything was pony and roses in their relationship. Grantaire seemed to have woken up from the lethargy he had fallen after he quit alcohol and even if he was not back to the extrovert they once knew him to be, he was less shy. His smiles were grins now, and his quiet chuckles were booming laughs once again. 

And Enjolras felt every minute he was allowed to be besides him was much more than he deserved. So he wanted to make him feel wanted everyday, he wanted R to know how much he cared and loved him, how much he needed him by his side. His favorite part of the day was when they were at the Musain, sitting with their friends and just holding hands under the table... he felt lost without his smaller calloused hand in his. 

So when he realized today would be anniversary of their first kiss, of the first time he had allowed himself to express part of what he felt inside he knew he had to do something. And also, he knew from the TV shows and movies Grantaire liked to watch that the first month anniversary was important. It was the longest relationship he had ever had (Cosette and him had broken up after a week, she had broken his red crayon after all) and he wanted to do right by R. 

He hadn't thought it through thou, even if he tried to hide it he had been hurt when Grantaire made it obvious that he didn't even know what day it was... as if it wasn't even important enough. Enjolras took his pillow and threw it over his head, trying not to scream in frustration. 

.-.-.

After Grantaire had called Éponine (who had agreed with him and had threatened to sic Jehan on him if he didn't find the way to make something special for Enjolras) he had tried to call Enjolras. His call rang and rang until his voice mail came on and he hanged up before leaving a message. He tried not to panic, knowing that his boyfriend usually could be too preoccupied with whatever Javert was telling him to answer; even though he knew he hadn't really had a meeting with his stern teacher. 

But he did had a really important meeting in ten minutes, and he send him text messages until he had to put his phone in silent mode as he walked into his teacher's office. A few hours later, after his teacher finally let him leave he checked his phone only to see that he had one message from Enjolras. He felt even worse when he read it, all it said was 'it's alright, I'm not feeling good, see you tomorrow'.

He wanted to bang his head on the wall, he wanted to go and cuddle with his boyfriend and show him how much it meant to him that the usually stoic marble man was doing so much to make him happy. He wanted to show him how happy he was by his side. And then he felt like banging his head for being so stupid... it had worked once, why wouldn't it work again?

.-.-.

Enjolras was finally starting to fall asleep when he heard something hit his window. He turned in his bead and tried to ignore it until it happened again, and again and again. Only on his boxers he huffed to the window and three it open. “What the hell,” he muttered as he looked outside.

He looked down when he heard the soft strumming of a guitar, only to find his boyfriend standing in the middle of the small yard that was in front of his building. 

This is the start of something beautiful  
This is the start of something new  
You are the one who'd make me lose it all  
You are the start of something new, ooh

And I'll throw it all away  
And watch you fall into my arms again  
And I'll throw it all away  
Watch you fall, now

Grantaire couldn't help but grin when he saw Enjolras smile in his face. He was so handsome when he smiled, his heart started to beat faster with each word he sang. 

You are the earth that I will stand upon  
You are the words that I will sing

And I've thrown it all away  
And watched you fall into his arms again  
And I've thrown it all away  
Watched you fall, now

And take me back  
Take me home  
Watch me fall  
Down to earth  
Take me back for

This is the start of something beautiful  
You are the start of something new 

“Well,” Grantaire couldn't help but feel hopeful at Enjolras as he looked up at him. “Are you going to stand there all night? Or are you going to come up so I can snog you senseless?”

Enjolras was barely even finished when Grantaire was running into the building and up the stairs, there was a sun God waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Again... if you haven't seen George's cover of 'This' go watch it in this moment.... the song is Ed Sheeran btw...


End file.
